kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Shoutaro Shiratori
is Urara's grandfather and the president of the Shiratori company. Character Overview Personality Shoutarou seems to be rather proud of himself and his company, often gloating how the Shiratori household used to own Maijima City. However, he is shown to be respectful towards most people. He has also shown a hint of narcissism, as when Keima said on youthful he looked, he said that "He gets that a lot" while looking pridefully. Shoutarou is also a bit of a pervert as he was shown to have pornographic magazines in his room (which Urara found and Keima exploited it). Appearance Shoutarou, despite being at least in his sixties, looks extremely young. His facial features do not have a hint of aging and he has long, flowing hair. He wears a long fur coat with another sleeveless vest and a long-sleeved shirt with a tie underneath. He wears baggy pants and high boots and, true to his age, uses a walking stick to aid movement. Abilities Being the president of his company, Shoutarou has a rather powerful influence over his employees. He also has a small spray bottle that contains a liquid that will induce sleep within moments of exposure. Character History Heart of Jupiter Arc Keima's Third Attempt On July 20, Shoutarou arrived after hearing about the news of his granddaughter sexually harassing Keima. When he arrived, he hit Keima on his head using his walking stick telling Keima that he had a bright future so he will not press charges against him for molesting his granddaughter. Keima then angrily said that it was the other way around and blamed him for not hiding his porn magazine well enough. Feeling shocked at this revelation, he quickly told Urara to head back to her room first as Keima said that he wanted to see him first. Shoutarou stopped as Keima said that the construction by the beach was not a theme park but a fortress to fight off the Weiss. Shoutarou then said that this is not true but soon, Keima managed to make him admit that it is indeed a fortress to fight of the "devils". He assured Keima that he had already hired men to take care of any attack but Keima said that it may not be enough. Just then, an explosion occurred and Keima demanded to be sent there. Shoutarou then asked Keima if he had any allergies and upon knowing that Keima doesn't, he quickly used an inhalant and put Keima to sleep. He apologized to Urara's parents and soon departed to see what the ruckus was about. By the time he reached the scene, all of the hired soldiers were already dead. Shoutarou sighed and picked up a rifle and say a small prayer to Buddha before venturing forward. At the cave, a Vintage member appeared and Shoutarou asked who he/she was. The Vintage member responded, saying that the passage needs to be cleared for the gates of hell since Earth is wasted on humans. Shoutarou then immediately fired his rifle at the Vintage member. By the time Keima and the others reached the place, he was already badly decapitated. It is there, Shoutarou told Keima that he never forgave the devils for taking away his son and daughter, and that it is unfortunate that he will have to go soon as well. However, as Keima tried to bring him away, he told the young boy to escape while he can in his final moments as five Vintage members, appeared (one of them being the one who attacked him) to finish off the new intruders. Keima's Fourth Attempt On the night of July 19, he had a meeting with two other influential citizens of Maijima, Katsuhiro Goidō and Yuuri Aoyama. They discuss about the theme park Shoutaro was building and the incident with Kayoko 4 years ago. They suddenly heard a commotion from outside. Their meeting ended when they heard Mio shout. When they meet up with Mio, Yui, and Urara they parted ways. Urara tried to tell him that she found something but he interrupted and asks her if the school camping trip was on the 22nd. When she confirmed it he tells her that it will have to be canceled and gave the excuse of problems at the construction site. Urara tried to complain and he tells her "Sorry". Urara then tried to tell him of the alien she met but he interrupted her telling her that even if he would die he would protect her happiness and then leaves. Later, Shotarou was shown to drive to the cave after hearing what is supposed to be a spirit there but suddenly, someone dropped herself on the top of the car and prompting Shotarou to stop driving. Shotarou got out and asked who is the girl as she picked herself up and told him to return to the estate. Shotarou was then picked up and was about to be taken away before seeing a huge mist towards them. There, a woman, Kayako, Urara's mother appears and told her father that he needs to prepare himself as she holds onto a knife and slowly approaches. The ghost of Kayoko warned her father-in-law not to come near Urara and began to attack. Shoutaro was shocked as Dokuro told him that it is just the devil that took on the appearance of Kayoko. Angered and excited that he finally found the devil, Shoutaro immediately produced a gun and was about to fire at point-blank as Dokuro stopped him, telling him that will only waste his bullets as the spirit has no physical body here. Dokuro then told Shoutaro that the real body is actually that of his granddaughter, Urara and her mother's delusions has managed to reawaken the ghost. Shoutaro then said to himself that this cannot be happening since he has been trying to capture the devil all this time but to know that it was right under his nose. The ghost of "Kayoko" then said that Shoutaro was the one who summoned the devil and begin to say that to her when she married the prestigious Shiratori household was an honor but she was always by herself, alone and no one ever came to her, not even the servants out of respect. Shoutaro then said that everyone loved her dearly as "Kayoko" said that she had to force herself to remain silent, to preserve the tranquility of the Shiratori household and continued in isolation. However, one day, the devil came to her and told her to be free and when she came to realize it, she has already slaughtered most of the household with her own hands. Shourato said that it was a lie, refusing to believe it as "Kayoko" said that she has heard another lonely voice from Urara this time and this is all Shoutrao's fault. "Kayoko" then attacked Shoutaro, telling him never to get near to urara as Shoutaro was saddened to know that he has been causing this to Urara. Dokuro the tried to tell Shoutaro not to listen to the devil. Shoutaro then told "Kayoko" that he's finally located the devil and why is she trying to hinder him. "Kayoko" then told him that he still have not realized what is the most important thing. "Kayoko" then said that whenever she was in need, he would always come but when she wasn't, he never even remembered her and this is what is happening to Urara right now. "Kayoko" then said that even if he were to return to Urara, it's too late for that. Dokuro then suddenly grabbed him and sends him all the way to where Keima is. Keima quickly tells Shoutaro that Urara and the devil's main body is located at the center of the place as Shoutaro begins to say how it's his fault. Keima then agreed and said that despite this, Urara is not going to be influenced by the devil and told him to bring Urara back. Before venturing, Keima told him that he should stay alive as things will get bad if he died again. Shoutaro was confused as to who is Keima but still went in to look for Urara. When he finally found and called out to his granddaughter, the spirit immediately sends a roller-coaster towards him. As Shoutaro escapes from it, he saw how Urara came and defended him. The spirit then says that Urara will never be lonely with her as Urara said that she was never lonely in the first place and that the one who was truly lonely was her grandfather, Shoutaro himself. Shoutaro was shocked to hear that as Urara said that after the death of her parents, Shoutaro had to work everything by himself and that she cannot help at all and that's why Urara wants to grow up, to save Shoutaro. As Urara continues to attack, Shoutaro realized that Kayoko was correct, he may claim that he loved his family but he hasn't really given much to those who loved him. As Urara was going to continue, Shoutaro told Urara to stop, Shoutaro said that he finally saw things now and he was foolish, he then told Urara that they'll have dinner and study together and told Urara to study hard, eat well and become a wonderful adult, there is no need to grow up so fast. Shoutaro then said that he will study as well as he has much more to learn and they will rebuild the Shiratori household together. As Urara hugged her grandfather, Kayoko's spirit apologized for being so selfish and said that if she had been stronger, she could've played with her a lot more and told Urara to stay strong. The Cave Shoutaro reappears a few days later on July 21, wearing star-shaped antennae on his head from a trip to an amusement park with Urara. He then notices Keima and Tenri attempting to enter the cave, covered with a fence. Shoutaro then asks if Keima met Urara before, but Keima denies it, saying she met an alien instead. Shoutaro then tells Keima that Urara was studying, possibly to become an astronaut in the future. Keima then asks him to investigate something, meanwhile letting Keima enter the cave with Tenri. Shoutaro arrives back just when Keima and Tenri returned from the cave, with the addresses of the five other goddess hosts. He then drives Tenri home, on behalf of Keima's request. Present Time He reappears on the night of November 23 , in an SUV at the library, just as the mobile Colossus destroyed the building. There, he tells the goddesses present (Mercury, Minerva, and Vulcan) and young Keima that they shouldn't fight it for the safety of their hosts and they should escape quickly with him. He then drove them through an underground passage. When the goddesses switched with their hosts, Ayumi asks him why they were needed. He then responds that the Keima currently with them isn't actually who they knew, and that the real Keima needs their help. Upon arrival at the Shiratori household, Ayumi asks (on the request of Shiori) if the crest on the napkins are that of the Shiratori family. He responds by briefly introducing himself to them. After Tsukiyo asks him why he saved them, he tells them that They need to summon him back with their powers. He also tells them that the plan is delicate and an enemy is targeting them. Shortly after the speech, Yanagi calls him. She tells him that Yui was dragged to a nunnery by her mother, and Kanon was in a muddle of a recording session, which he responds with a request to use any method possible to bring them over. He then feels a bit relaxed that he didn't need to call over Tenri. Later, when all of the goddess hosts were gathered, he (along with Tenri) tells them that he was preparing for ten years to summon Keima back. He reveals that he was keeping tabs on them, enrolled Elsie, and allowed Nikaido to become a home room teacher. He commented that he wasn't able to much beyond them, and that Tenri told him what to do. As Tenri was about to read the third letter written by Keima, Shoutaro receives a distress call from Dokuro and quickly moves them into his car along with Yanagi. He temporarily stopped the car when he noticed enemy agents within his estate. Just as he plans for a retreat, Tenri refuses. He tells them that Keima wants them to be safe as well. Eventually they move on, when Yui pushed a Satyr agent off the car. Relationships Urara Shiratori Despite not being always with her, Shoutarou does loves his granddaughter a lot and this feeling is also evident by how Urara always says good things about her grandfather as well. Keima Katsuragi Although Shoutarou seems to think that Keima is just another normal boy, he soon changed his thoughts when it became evident that Keima seems to know a lot more than he expected. He also seems to care for Keima as well as he placed Keima to sleep and even used his coat as a blanket to protect Keima. Trivia *Same with Urara, in chapter 169, the owner of the land where Maijima Academy is was once belonged to Shiratori Shouzu (白鳥正造). Since Urara and himself shared the same surname, it is very possible that they are related to Shiratori Shouzu as well. Quotes *(To Keima) "The revenge I have waited for four years...to be wasted like this....my son and daughter...were killed !! The devils took everything...everything that I had ! Devils...I will absolutely have my vengeance on them...even in my death..even if it's in my next life...I will have my revenge !" (Chapter 214, p6) *(To Urara) "'There's no need for you to grow up so fast. Study hard, eat well...and then become a wonderful adult. I too...will study with you. I too...have much to learn...'" (Chapter 222, p19) Category:Male Characters Category:Fathers